


Grooming help

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow has a strange urge to touch Yaiba's tail, or help him groom. Little does he know he'll get his little urge satisfied one evening before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming help

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate me reaching 100 fics I figured I'd write yaikuro!   
> this is really just humour with some fluff haha.   
> Enjoy!

Crow knew it was an odd thing to want. Especially when it came to being his own bandmate, but he really couldn’t help it. 

He had just recently begun sharing a room with Yaiba, and it was definitely getting weird. Yaiba always showered before bed and tonight was no different. 

Crow had tried to appear busy as Yaiba came out of the bathroom, but he just had to sneak a tiny peek at him. He hadn’t dried his tail yet, and it dripped water onto the floor. 

He could almost instantly feel that weird urge come back. That urge to touch, to nuzzle Yaiba’s tail. It was definitely weird. Although they were kind of dating, Crow hadn’t dared to tell Yaiba about it yet. 

But tonight he might just have to, because he really wanted to touch his tail. It wasn’t even a small urge anymore. He really wanted to touch his tail. He briefly wondered if he, being a hedgehog could have a sort of mating season going on, but he didn’t even want to think too long about that. 

Instead, he buried his face into the pillow as Yaiba came closer to the bed. That would, probably, save him some embarrassment. Maybe. Probably not. 

\---------

Although he took great pride in keeping his tail smooth and shiny, he felt like he should let Crow try to dry it. He had been aware of his obvious longing to touch his tail for quite some time. 

He was sure Crow didn’t know that he knew, but that was fine. Crow was always very adorable when he was surprised. Yaiba wanted to see that again. 

Looking down at Crow who had his face pressed into his pillow made him smile just a bit. He leaned down slowly and nibbled on one of his small ears. “You should help me dry my tail. But hence-” 

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Crow had sat up so fast his head had knocked into Yaiba’s chin surprisingly fast. 

Staggering backward, Yaiba quickly covered his aching chin with a hand while he tried to blink the small tears away. 

He was about to complain at Crow, but when he looked at him sitting on his knees on the bed, with both his hands on his head, having tears in his eyes but still looking so happy, he decided not to. It was just like him to find something to be happy for even if he was in pain. 

“You’ll really let me do that, Yaiba?!” His head was still aching from the impact with Yaiba’s chin, but he didn’t care. He could finally touch, even dry Yaiba’s tail. 

With a small nod, Yaiba crossed his arms and sat down on the bed before handing Crow his towel and his tail brush. “Be gentle, please. My tail is very delicate.” ¨

“Of course, Yaiba!” Crow grinned widely and crossed his legs before gently starting to dry Yaiba’s tail and brushing it as he went. 

It wasn’t that he was aggressive usually, but he surprised himself with how gentle he was with Yaiba’s tail without even thinking about it. The more he dried and brushed gently, the softer and smoother it got. 

It was a delight to touch it, and it made Crow extremely happy that Yaiba would let him do this, but something was still missing. “Don’tcha use oil or something – are you purring?” Crow’s hands stop. The low rumbling sound from Yaiba’s chest has to be purring. 

Crow slowly lets go of his tail and sits closer to him. “You are so definitely purring.” 

“I am not purring, hence-” “You are purring! Even when you’re talking, you’re purring!” 

Of course knew. He absolutely knew he was purring. Yaiba could feel his face heating up slightly and he tried to will his purring to go away, but it didn’t work at all. 

“Hehe, it’s cute.” A soft laugh came from Crow, then teeth nibbled at his jawline. “Was it ‘cause my grooming was nice?” 

While mumbling something incoherent, Yaiba nearly throws a bottle of oil at Crow. His cheeks are flushed all the way to his human ears. It was adorable. 

Crow doesn’t say anything more after that, he just slowly starts massaging the oil into Yaiba’s tail. He could hear Yaiba start purring again – louder than before, but it was just fine for Crow. It pleased him greatly to know he could help Yaiba with grooming like this. 

When he had finished massaging the oil into his tail, he brushed over it one last time. Crow was very pleased with himself. It didn’t look like he had messed up anywhere. 

Yaiba turned around before Crow could even react and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before slipping under their double duvet. 

While Crow sat frozen for a bit, he could hear a soft ‘thank you’ being murmured from Yaiba. That was enough to get him crawling back to his side of the bed and under the duvet as well. 

“I wanna help you with grooming another time too.” He didn’t look directly at Yaiba, as he was busy snuggling himself as close to Yaiba as he possibly could. 

The only sound he got from Yaiba, was a small grunt. Clearly, he was still embarrassed, but he didn’t get a clear ‘no’, so he figured it was all okay. Crow could hardly wait until the next time could help Yaiba with grooming.


End file.
